The Great Mew Chase
by rabidcatking
Summary: Poor, love starved, shiny blue mew has finally found another of his kind, who turns out to be an equally lonely but irate female Who flees at the sight of him. Forced to give chase, the young Mew finds Love to be a bit tougher than he'd ever imagined...


Hey there, world! I am currently working on a much longer story than this one shot, But the idea for this was swimming in the back of my head and i figured id give it a shot. The focus of this story is really just a playful look at what happens in Pokemon courtship, exaggerated by using the powerful legendary mew, who can use every attack in existence. So please, enjoy reading this romantic and humorous one shot, and if you find it your hearts to review i would be beyond grateful. Enjoy!

The Great Mew Chase

A sizzling ball of dark energy flew overhead, and the small, blue cat like creature ducked underneath it by such a narrow margin that some of the finer furs along the cat's side disintegrated. Glancing woefully at the trimmed looking spot on his side, the Mew turned to glare at the one he would have as his love, his only, his soul mate!

"What in the world was that?! I really liked those furs! They were all trim and neat, and now they're gone! How could you?!"

He cried in anguish, waving his tiny paws over the ruined patch on his side. Across from him and also floating several hundred feat in the air, a female mew glared disdainfully at the irritating cat. What a snob he was! This was exactly why she would never be with him!

"Quit whining! They'll be fully grown again in minutes! Besides, you've brought this on yourself. Stop following me! I've already answered you, and I said _NO_! NO NO NO NO NO, you stupid, arrogant hairball!"

Turning angrily, the female Mew zoomed in the other direction, and the stricken male gave chase, shouting for her to stop.

"Wait! Please! I can change!"

He cried desperately, matching pace with his love. The unforgiving female merely glared over her shoulder at him and huffed, upping her speed so that the other was left trailing in the clouds. Coughing on a particularly fluffy bit of nimbus, The male teleported the long distance between him and the other Pink cat, reappearing directly in his loves path.

"Look at us! We're _meant _for each other!"

He implored, stretching his arms out and staring into his one and only's eyes. If only she would love him as he loved her! How life could be then, the two of them together, the world as their playground. And maybe one day, kittens! All of these thoughts coursed through the male, and he tried his very best to make them appear in his eyes as he stared into those of his loves. He searched there for any sign of returned passion, of acceptance, but what he saw instead frightened him. The females eyes had narrowed dangerously, and rather than losing speed or changing course she was rocketing towards him. A blue field of energy began to flow around his love, and the expression on her face was pure murder now as she charged at him with all the speed of a jet plane. But surely she wouldn't hit him, the male thought nervously to himself, even as a twisted glee formed in his loves eyes and she eagerly flew through the remaining distance. Seconds later, the poor male was struck by the full power Aqua jet, and plummeted from the sky, more hurt from the shock than the attack.

The female paused and looked back at her falling suitor, worry edging at her slightly, as well as pity. She knew what it was like to be alone, and maybe it really would be nice to have another around. They could have ended each others loneliness, and spent days cuddling anywhere from the depths of the sea to the high Alps, always in each others arms and thoughts. And maybe one day, Kittens! What an idea! But she was getting ahead of herself. A _ proper _suitor would have been nice, but so far this male had shown himself to be the most despicable specimen. He hadn't even made it clear why he was after her. And they knew virtually nothing about each other! Maybe he didn't like kittens, small and fluffy and cute as they were!

"Why are you doing this?! We don't even know each others names! How can you even be sure you'll like me?!

She shouted at his falling figure, and the male perked up slightly, revived by the sound of her voice. She was responding to him, and not just with rejection! Wonderful! But wait... she'd asked a question, and one that the male knew the exact answer to.

"Because!" He shouted, still plummeting, " I've fallen in love with you!"

The young female gasped, and felt herself blush slightly. But that's impossible, she thought to herself moments later. How could he, when they'd never even met! The stupid Male was just saying things to get to her. What a jerk!

"Well, you can just keep falling then! I don't believe a word of it! Land on some rocks for all I care!"

She shouted at him, and suddenly she was flying again, zooming at an incredible pace through the open skies. Clear blue stretched for miles around her in all directions, reflecting from both the sea below and the noon skies overhead. The young male gasped as she began fleeing again, and felt renewed vigor coursing through him. Psychic energy, the same blue as his fur, surrounded the young male and halted his descent, allowing himself to then shoot after the female desperately. He couldn't force her to take him, or make her understand just how much he loved her, but he would show her! Prove to her his commitment, his passion!

And, Oh! How much he truly did lover her! Her pink fur that seemed just like his, the slender body that so well reflected his own, the indescribably beautiful wavy tail that was almost as amazing as his stunning appendage. The way she laughed! The way she looked with those giant sapphire eyes! She was enthralling beyond words, and he loved every last, pink inch of her. He would show her his rapture!

The female Mew sighed in relief, the Male apparently long gone and sunken, for all she cared. Let him court the fishes! Turning to face back around, she found that there was indeed no sight of him behind her, and she turned her contented gaze to the front again, only to pause in surprise at what she saw there. Great big bubbles, reflecting every color of the rainbow and streaming in thousands had somehow sprouted before her. As she watched , the bubbles began to surround her, creeping around the female cat hundreds of feet in all directions including up and down, so that only a narrow space around the Female remained free of them.

And suddenly, he was there, the annoying jerk, Gazing at her passionately from atop the thick wall of bubbles. Catching her eyes, she noticed her suitors twin ocean blue orbs growing with a pale blue light that signaled the use of Psychic powers, and all around her the bubbles game to life, spinning and bobbing in elegant twirls all around her. To add to the effect, Shimmering dust began to fall amongst the bubbles, and the combination was stunning in its beauty. The male peered hopefully down at the female, trying to see if he had impressed her. The female cat looked all around her, dazed and fascinated with all the shining, dancing bubbles, absorbed in by the perfect symmetry of their performance. Then, realization returned to the young Mew, and she huffed, tearing her eyes from the spectacle before her. The male recoiled slightly in disappointment, then fear, as rolling waves of burning hot flames began to emanate from the irate female.

The bubbles which the young male had worked so hard to summon and animate burst in the wake of the flames, the shimmering dusts burned to ugly crisps that fell to the water below. The Male summoned a stronger blue bubble around himself that repelled the flames, but he felt hurt nonetheless. The thousands of bubbles had been reduced to a single floating ball of water and air, which the female zoomed over to and popped spitefully with a swipe of her tale, glaring over her shoulder at the male. The female then took of flying again, and the male released the blue bubble around him to give frantic pursuit. Why wouldn't she take him! He thought despairingly to himself. Hadn't she liked the bubbles?

Again the young male mew caught up to his love, who was this time prepared. A pink glow surrounded her small body, and with immense and sudden force dozens of boulders shot from the sea below them. Water streamed off of the displaced rocks as they rose, the determined female eventually bringing them to levitate in mid air. The young male panicked slightly at the new obstacles, narrowly avoiding the first floating rock. For a moment, he despaired at the thick maze floating before him, but seeing the love of his life darting off into the horizon reinforced his will. The young male flew at an amazing speed through the field of stealth rocks, avoiding every boulder with unmatched agility fueled by his pounding desire to be with his love.

The Female looked back over her shoulder again, hopes raised that the male had been crushed by one of the floating boulders. Instead, her eyes widened in shock to see that the male was avoiding the Stealth Rocks in what was one of the most amazing aerial displays the Mew had ever seen. Frustrated, the angry female came to a sharp halt, turning to instead shout her boulders on.

"You idiot! Fall! Fall! Come on, you worthless boulders, swat him!"

She shouted in annoyance, watching as her agile blue suitor raced beyond the last of the boulders and darted towards her. The female, instead of flying off or sending more obstacles his way, levitated in place and just stared at the incoming male. Hope welled in the blue cat, and as he neared closer to his love he stretched out his paws, tears forming at the tip of his eyes. All of which was tragically premature, for moments later the female lifted one of the fingers on her tiny left paw and pointed it at the male. From it issued a massive ball of destructive electric energy that pulsed outwards and shot at the unsuspecting male.

Shocked by the collision, both physically and emotionally, the despairing mew took the heavy hit and stood frozen in mid air for a moment. The attack had singed his blue fur and sent every hair on his body standing straight, so that the stricken blue cat looked like a charred fluff ball. The male exhaled a second later, and a puff of smoke issued from his mouth along with the breath. The female, who had been staring at the ridiculous creature before her, was pushed over the edge by the sight of the poor male huffing smoke. A sudden fit of giggles over took the pink creature, causing her to roll around laughing in the air. She simply couldn't help herself. He looked so cute!

The Male mew grinned slightly despite the roaring pain flowing though him. It was a fair reward, in his mind, if it brought the beautiful creature before him to laughter. To his disappointment, the female came to a sudden halt, staring ahead as the laughter caught in her throat as sudden realization took her. She wasn't supposed to laugh at him! He was the enemy! And looking over at her enemy, the Floating pink cat was horrified to see him grinning. She'd made him happy! How terrible! Turning back upright and glaring sternly at the male to make up for her slip, the young female flew off at top speed again, leaving the male to chase after her. But this time he had hope, and a new confidence fueled his resolve that things would not end so easily.

The Male chased after the Female Mew, his love fleeing desperately as he followed. The pink cat flew in loops around him, firing shadow balls and other brutal attacks at the male, which he avoided with the same agility he had displayed in the field of stealth rocks. The chase grew more and more heated, and miles began to fall behind the two as the male raced the pink female for her heart. The sea began to fade, and a shortening distance away appeared the first traces of land.

The Female teleported to the shoreline and turned to face the Male with malicious intent. Her eyes glowing pink, the water before her stirred slightly before shooting hundreds of feet in the air, and a sudden pulse of energy sent the wave flying at her oncoming suitor. Startled at the massive tidal wave that was suddenly threatening to engulf him, the blue male panicked, and turned full face to flee from the terrifying wall of water. Gloating in triumph, the female sent the wave chasing after the male, watching in glee as the titanic wall of water began closing in on the annoying suitor.

Turning in panic, the male noticed the wave charging for him and was struck with a sudden bought of romantic inspiration. Coming to a halt and lifting his paw, a narrow, light blue beam shot off of the tip of his outstretched finger and collided with the roaring wave. The ice beam attack froze the small portion of the wave it struck, and the male drew two circular humps with the beam that came down in a wide arc and met. The frozen piece of the wave stood still in the air, and the male quickly flew through the hole created in the wall of water by the frozen chunks absence.

The female peered curiously and hopefully on as the wave crashed on the spot where she had last seen the male. Strangely, she felt a slight tinge of regret, as if she had actually grown fond of the wretched creature. The Mew attempted to shake off the feeling, but found that it was rooted in her. Staring at the swirling waves that were the mere aftershock of her attack, the female felt despair coming on as the male failed to reappear. Teleporting above the area where the attack had hit, the female was made suddenly aware of something that she had been unable to see from the shoreline.

Floating in mid air before her was a giant block of ice fashioned into the shape of a heart. Staring at the levitating item in wonder, the females heart skipped a beat as the blue male popped up from behind the frozen heart, his head tilted slightly to the side and eyes closed as he giggled at her. The Females felt touched, for a moment, and at that time noticed just how handsome the male was. Fine blue fur! A long, wavy tale that was almost as beautiful as her own and a sharply crafted feline body. Then, irrational anger returned to the pink cat. How dare he make her think he was dead, and then just pop up enticingly and try and romance her!She had been _mourning_ him! Had he no respect?! Her heart beat extra fast to make up for the missed one earlier as she yelled at him.

"You jerk! I thought you were dead!"

The male gasped in delight, eyes shining with joy.

"So you DO care! I knew it! You love me, Too!"

He shouted happily, and the female realized her blunder. Stupid male, for tricking her! But even as she turned around to leave again, she found herself hesitating. She had been lonely for years. At first, the male had seemed like some sort of idiot, appearing out of nowhere and trying to court her, but even after she had rejected him, he'd chased her here. The young females heart filled with an inner warmth, and she slowly turned back around to face the male. He obviously really liked her. He had said he _loved_ her! That had to mean something...

The females expression changed into something near fondness, and the male recoiled slightly, shocked by the sudden shift. A new tenderness was filling her features, and when he looked into her eyes to find the acceptance that he had been seeking earlier, he saw it this time. The realization sent pure, electric exhilaration flowing through the young male, and love as he'd never felt for another creature warmed his heart. The Young blue Mew inched tentatively forward. Had he done it? Had he finally, after all these years, found another of his species that would love and stay with him? He hoped with all his frantically beating heart that he had.

The female mew's pulse quickened as the Male approached, and a sudden and powerful uncertainty assaulted her. Was this really what she wanted? Was _he_ really what she wanted? And yet, he approached her with so much love in his eye's. How could she really want anything else?

Finally, the excited male was floating mere feet from the female, and the two stared at each other, he with longing, and her with hesitation. The two made eye contact for a moment, and the pink cat broke it just as quickly, casting her glance to the side. The action sent a spike of sadness and hurt through the blue male, and he slid several inches down in the air from the shock. And yet, his love was still there, still floating tranquilly just feet away and gazing shamefully away from him. Now was the chance to start something beautiful, a partnership that he had desired for years. And even though she'd turned away from him, the opportunity was still there. _She_ was still there.

Floating back up the couple of inches he'd lost, the blue male made the boldest move of his life. Slowly, hesitantly, he brought his tail floating from behind him sent it inching towards his love. The long blue appendage came to rest between him and the Pink female, who had watched the tail move and stared at it now in it's inanimate state. No communication need have passed between them for her to understand the gesture. It was an offering. He was asking her now if she would take him, accept his companionship, pleading with both the outstretched tail and the intensity of his gaze for her love.

And in that moment, the female made what was both the hardest and easiest decision of her life. It took every ounce of will power she owned to lift her own tail and swing it around to meet the blue one before her, but there was no longer any doubt in her mind that it was what she wanted to do. The respectively pink and blue limbs intertwined around each other, and the sudden psychic awareness of the other overwhelmed each of their senses. She could feel his love and her love, his loneliness and her own, feel the excitement and pure joy generating in both of their small bodies. The awareness left them stunned. Smiling, the female mew marked the moment by saying the most significant thing of her life.

"Your tails very sweaty"

The male smiled, too.

"I know"


End file.
